


【虫神秘】沉醉-筹谋

by zpxm



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpxm/pseuds/zpxm
Summary: 剧情接《蜘蛛侠：英雄远征》，小蜘蛛救回了神秘客，并将其软禁。黑化虫*心机神秘，非自愿sex。
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	1. 沉醉

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人称写作，沉醉是小蜘蛛视角，筹谋是神秘客视角。  
> 我爱黑化，我爱非自愿，美强惨真的太好嗑！

【虫神秘】沉醉

黑化虫*心机神秘，莫得逻辑，严重OOC。  
虽说是开车，但是肉不多，走剧情。

你走进房间，他就在里面。  
也许有一天，你会为了他跌落人世、坠入深渊，在千年前踏过洪荒的游吟诗人们传诵的第九层地狱和犹大一起遭受剥皮去骨的天罚——你们所犯的是同一道罪过【注1】。  
但你知道，纵使如此，你也永远不可能弃他而去。他被你关进物理上的囚笼，而你被他困于精神上的牢狱，一个逃无可逃，一个退无可退。  
抬眸，勾唇，冷笑——这不是大家的好邻居蜘蛛侠所能露出的表情。蜘蛛侠是一个总会挂着笑的好看男孩，眼睛亮像是春初明媚的阳光；蜘蛛侠是一只没长大的小奶狗，生气的时候腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，让人忍不住想逗一逗。  
“你在守护着我们，我们也守护着你”蜘蛛侠的追随者们这么说，其中百分之五十是二十五岁以下的女孩，百分之五十是四十岁以上的成熟女性——一半人把你当初恋，一半人把你当儿子——和当下某些小鲜肉中的女粉丝比例完全吻合。  
谁能想到，这个红透半边天的超级英雄，会把一个十恶不赦的反派压在身下操呢？  
不，这不是你。  
管他是 Night Monkey 还是别的什么，反正，这不是你。  
这个房间里的人是死人，这个房间里所发生的一切都不存在。这就像一个平行宇宙，你干着平日里不敢想象的事，挥霍着逃离现世为所欲为的自由。  
年轻人总是血气方刚，年轻的superhero更是如此，一夜七次已不足以形容你旺盛的x欲。你把他摁在身下，两只手铁臂抓住那只精干的腰肢，打桩机一样挺动，耳畔边是啪啪啪的、淫靡的水声。  
他是个婊子，你想，一个特别会勾引人、还从来不会拒绝的婊子。  
你们玩过很多花样，姿势、道具，这些全都难不倒学习能力卓著的你，也难不倒前任Stark公司二构计划的首席科学家。没有人想到，彼得•帕克从朋友那里听来或是学来的花招全部用在了一个男人身上，这个男人还是一个大写的囚犯。  
有时，你会因为自己的予取予求而感到后悔不安，你也曾经偷偷上网搜过某些行为可能带来的危害，但是每当看到他那张诱惑的、写满任君享用的脸，看他那对一切全无所谓的姿态——仿佛整个人都是你的，哪怕玩坏了也不要紧——你又带着一颗少年特有的好奇心和占有欲迎了上去。

两个小时前你抱着MJ在纽约上空飘来荡去，她绯红的侧脸和掩饰不住的笑意告诉你，她很高兴，也许落到地面上时你会得到一个kiss，这将是个完美的约会。  
然后，你看到了那个熟悉又陌生的身影出现在最大的LED广告牌前，举着你的身份证，明晃晃地向全世界揭露蜘蛛侠的身份。  
说他熟悉，是因为昨天完成任务后，你和他度过了四分之一个旖旎又疯狂的夜晚，然后在他又一次晕过去后的凌晨一点半不告而别；  
说他陌生，是因为你好久没见过他的鱼缸头造型了——无论你把他压在身下多少次，这个造型的他永远令你感到恶心。你曾经那么信任的神秘客，一个来自866平行宇宙的英雄，就这样把你欺骗得明明白白——用两次“推心置腹”的谈话，和一个迷死人的笑。  
惊慌失措的你丢下MJ落荒而逃。漫无目的地跑过半个城市后，你站在帝国大厦之巅俯视这座夕阳下美丽而肮脏的城市，看着米粒一样的汽车在窄窄的的手指饼干上挪动，看着芝麻粒一般的芸芸众生，你突然知道接下来应该去哪里了。

布鲁克林早春的初寒被隔离在这间囚笼之外，他穿着一件松松垮垮的薄毛衣，下搭一条随手拿的休闲裤，黑色的头发打着卷，昨天亦或是前天修好的下巴冒出一两根浅浅的胡茬，不修篇幅的凌乱和一种与生俱来的绅士风度交织在一起，就像一只被圈养的懒洋洋的金丝雀。  
剃了胡子的昆汀·贝克就像一个二十五岁的少年。  
你勒令他把胡子刮掉，是因为那会让你忍不住想起某个人。你不愿意承认，酒吧里的少年托付真心，是因为蠢到觉得他可以依赖终身。  
别被他这副容貌骗了，你警告自己：他是最有心机也最无所不用其极的疯子，为了成为虚伪的英雄自导自演了一场场旷世灾难，在七十亿人面前捏造完美而绝世的言。他的野心永远不会偃旗息鼓，他的欲望从来都是巨壑难填。  
当你们交颈缠绵，他是不是在假意逢迎？在你看不见的角落，他是不是早已磨刀霍霍？！  
你的目光黯淡了几分，深深的眸子里写满不可测的情绪。无论他是在被捕之前就和同伙谋划好了一切，还是在被捕之后才秘密授意手下曝光视频，如果他以为在你的手心里还能反将一军、翻盘重启，那可就是大错特错。  
抬眸，勾唇，冷笑，你缓步走到他面前。  
他似乎没料到会在这时候见到你，露出小小的惊讶，看上去软绵绵的。  
你一手揪住他的毛衣领子。  
他的表情却由一开始的惊讶逐渐变成了然的微笑——很臭屁又很明媚的笑。  
“怎么，想我了？”他问，抚上你扯着毛衣的手。  
“那段视频是怎么回事？”你没有理会那双攀上来的不老实的手，恶狠狠问道。  
“哦，哪段视频？”他眨了眨眼睛，无辜极了。  
明知故问！  
你瞪着他不说话，四目相对。他的眼睛是完美的湛蓝色，朗若晴空。  
不知是你的表情太过正义还是目光太过尖锐，他终于还是败下阵来，偏了偏头，唇齿开合吐出一句话，更像是在自言自语：“难道那段视频已经发出来了？不应该啊……”  
谁知道他口里吐出来的东西是真是假？或许一切都是一场戏，只待等你入局。  
“说，你的同伙藏在哪里？”  
“我不知道。要论他们在哪里，想必你比我这个身陷囹圄的人更清楚吧？”  
“有漏网之鱼。”  
“人家能逃脱是人家的手段，你们抓不着是你们没本事。你问我，我只能说一概不知。若是我知道他们是怎么逃的、藏在哪里，我也早就溜走了，哪像现在给你当青春期发泄x欲的对象。”  
他句句直刺要害，最后撕破伪装的自白更是把你活生生拉到道德的烈日下炙烤。他说的是事实，他不过是一个做爱的机器。要知道这样一个完美无瑕的炮友实在是太难得了——挺翘圆润的屁股，精干有力的腰肢，性感诱惑的唇瓣，迷离多情的双眸，就连他的老二都是好看的肉色，被你肏干的时候会涨成青紫。除了外表上的无懈可击，他还不会对你的无理要求说半个不字。  
背德，这个词语突然闪现在你的脑海里。超级英雄和仇人在同一张床上翻云覆雨，大家眼中的三好少年偷偷养着见不得光的禁脔。你曾为了MJ去读安德烈·纪德的书，看着主人公在灵与肉、宗教与性、良知与纵欲间流连取舍，看着他们二元撕裂的灵魂在守教与反抗间熬煎——背德的法国殖民者抛弃患病的妻子，在后悔与自责中与美丽的少年享乐逍遥——这本矫揉造作的书【注2】没有 A Song of Ice and Fire 中壮丽宏大的世界背景，也没有Star Wars里震撼人心的旷世之战，有的只是细腻而无味的心里独白。但此刻，你觉得自己就是那个中年男性，这个房间就是你的阿尔及利亚，你与美貌的男人搅和在一起，不去理会这个世界的喧嚣和束缚，尽力忘却两个小时前一段视频引发的不和谐的插曲。  
他偏了偏头，还是那种猫一样的、高贵中带点傲娇又有些对一切全无所谓的样子。  
你暗暗叹了口气，看来今天是问不出什么来了。  
“如果你想操我，悉听尊便。”一分钟后他打破了沉默。  
“我没兴趣！”你咬牙道。  
“既然没兴趣，那劳烦把拽着我领子的手移开，毛衣要被你扯坏了。”  
你下意识地松开手，一秒钟后才意识到自己才是那个来兴师问罪的，他是你的囚犯，也是仇敌，何必这么客气。不过此时再伸手扯着衣领也没什么意义，看上去还蠢得可以，于是你又换回那一付凶巴巴的表情瞪他。  
“别这样看我了。这种馊主意，也只有他们那么傻的人才会干。要是真的识相，玩一手弃暗投明，神盾局想必也不会为难。毕竟，我这个始作俑者还能好端端地活着。”  
神盾局的人并不知道他还活着，把他圈养起来是彼得·帕克一个人的阴谋。你骗他说，Fury决定留他一命，但是24小时都有人在秘密监视，他逃不掉的。  
“三言两语把自己撇得干干净净，还把昔日团队说得一文不值，也不知若是他们听到了贝克先生的高见，会作何感想。”  
“关我屁事。”他满不在乎地哼哼着，像一只舔舔爪子然后给你一个白眼的猫，非常欠扁，非常欠操。  
你这么想着，也这么做了。上前，推攘，摁倒，三两下脱开衣服，一气呵成。  
他露出奸计得逞的笑，拉着你倒向床垫。  
“不是说对我没兴趣吗，怎么现在又这么心急？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我想，也许你并不想让我把嘴闭上，而是拿它来干点别的……”  
话没说完，他已被你扯着头发拉到两腿之间。无须言语，他利落地解开你的皮带，扯下略有些濡湿的内裤就张嘴吞了下去。  
现在的他的口活好极了，先是认认真真把你的老二上上下下舔了一遍，整根肉柱都被唾沫染得发亮。他满意地看着自己的大作，接着又是连续的几个深喉，喉咙底部那块小小的软肉蹭着敏感的前端。你爽得发出一声满足的喟叹，忍不住又把老二往前送了送。  
但两个月前的他可没有这种让人如坠云端的好本领，也许大科学家昆汀•贝克从没给人做过这档子事，任你怎么四下调弄，就是不愿意低下那颗高贵的头颅，哪怕是哭着被上也是整个胸膛趴在床上，头深深埋进枕头里，完事后整条枕巾都被咬得近乎撕裂，口水混合着泪水浸湿了内芯。  
那是你们的第一次，他被干得死去活来，但既没有叫苦连天，也没有一声呻吟，更听不见一句求饶的话。他咬着枕巾硬是没发出一点你想听到的东西，仿佛你正在操的不是一个活生生的人，而是一具没有生命的躯体，亦或是一个性爱玩具。也许是他这副油盐不进的样子刺痛了十七岁少年情窦初开的心，你下手更重更狠，似乎不把他搓圆捏扁揉玩散架绝不罢休。  
一次次的攻城略地后，他晕了过去。你把他的脸转过来，失去意识的男人看上去就像一只瘦弱的、受伤的小猫，眼上的泪痕将干未干，嘴角沁出血色点点。端详了他许久，你也哭了。  
第二天，他躺了整整一日一夜，用绝食这种不要命的方法做着能力范围里唯一的抗议。你尝试过劝他，但是才半只脚踏进门就被他的叫骂声赶了出去，随着叫骂声飞来的还有一个枕头。枕头很软，力道很轻，考虑到昨夜的激烈，这轻飘飘的一扔也就不足为奇。你思考了一下冒着“枪林弹雨”走进房间里的后果，最后还是选择乖乖倒退着离开，走时顺手带上了门。  
第三天，他依旧粒米未进，还把送来的饭菜全掀了，菜汁纷纷扬扬洒向四方。他呆呆地看着汁液一点点在床单上晕开，突然号啕大哭。  
这些，都是你通过房间里的监控摄像头看到的。  
第四天，你往房间里丢了一张窄窄的字条：  
古德曼等人已于洛杉矶被捕，小分队全军覆没。——spiderman  
摄像头里的他捡起纸条一动不动地看了很久很久——久到要不是录像带上的时间一直在变动，你几乎要以为是不是谁按了暂停键。他像一尊塑像，又像一截枯木。  
过了五分钟或是十分钟，他终于有了动作——小心翼翼地把字条对折，再对折，折成一个不那么完美的正方形，然后珍而重之地放在紧贴着胸口的那个小口袋里。  
那天他吃了两口东西。  
第五天，你去看他，这次他没有赶人，只是安静得可怕。他瘦了，也老了，眼睛里血丝遍布，像一潭死水，仿佛那个意气风发的中年男人随着神秘客一起埋葬在亘古的洪荒，留下来的只有一具躯壳。  
你告诉他，Fury局长没有难为他的小分队，除了领头的几个要蹲半年局子，其余人都会在接受两个月的教育后被释放。这次经历不会出现在信用记录上，但是他们不被允许未来从事相关领域的科学研究，神盾局的监察工作也不会懈怠。  
“你觉得，这是对他们的恩赏吗？”听罢，他沉默片刻，陡然发问。  
“你们杀了这么多无辜的人，这样的结果，已经是网开一面了。”  
“所以，我们就活该老死都不能再碰那些精密的仪器，活该一辈子都生活在你们的监视中，把出人头地的白日梦和脑子里的知识全部丢进粪坑里吗？！”他提高音量，那个枯槁的人不见了，一个更有生机也更疯狂的灵魂占据了这具躯体。  
“没错……”  
他有些不可置信地看向你，眼里燃烧着烈火熊熊。  
“这是你们自找的。”你接着说完，头也不回地走了。其实你很想看看他急得跳脚气得发疯却什么都干不了的模样，但良好的自制力制止了这番可笑的行径。  
第六天，你有些赌气，没去看他。摄像头告诉你，他破天荒地把食物全消灭了。  
第七天，你试探着走进房间，他完完全全换了嘴脸，热情又主动地迎向你。你还在迟疑，他已低下头来舔你的老二。他的活计尚且生涩，但天哪，看着这一张迷死人的脸的主人在尽心尽力地取悦你，看着那个黑色的小脑袋在两腿之间动来动去，谁又能把持得住呢？这次口活以你射了他一脸告终。你们两人都有些不知所措，他最先反应过来，把嘴里的白浊咽了下去，拿手背胡乱擦了擦脸，然后抬头看向你，眼眶红红的，像求爱的小狗。  
你觉得自己才射过的老二，好像又颤巍巍抬起了头。  
……  
今天是你们的第几次来着，你闭上眼睛回忆，突然一阵强烈的刺激像电击般劈来。  
“Spiderman，别分心。”他一脸坏笑地看着你。  
“我没有……”  
“我猜，你在想我。”他勾着嘴角，还低头亲了亲你挺翘的龟头。  
“别停！”你把他的头往下摁，试图以此掩盖被看出走神还猜中心事的尴尬。  
他很配合地续吞吐着那根肉柱。

注1：第九层是地狱最深的一层，这里是巨大的深井，其底部是个冰湖(象征背信弃义者的冷酷无情)，凡生前犯有残杀亲人或各种背叛罪恶的灵魂都被冻在这里。犹大背叛了耶稣，而小虫背叛了所有相信他的人（MJ，局长，小胖兄弟等等）。

注2：“这本矫揉造作的书”指的是安德烈•纪德的《背德者》。在本书中，男主人公米歇尔带着患病的妻子来到了阿尔及利亚，他却沉醉于与当地美丽的柏卜尓少年尽情欢畅，最后妻子在对丈夫的担心中死去。


	2. 筹谋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紧接上文，神秘客视角。  
> 双倍视角，双倍快乐。

筹谋

你觉得，蜘蛛小子太好糊弄，只要给颗糖吃，就会摇着尾巴跟着走；只要你脱下衣裳，就会傻傻地迎过来，不管前方是沼泽还是深渊。

早知道自己这具丑陋残破的躯体对他还能有这样的吸引力，你不会到最后一刻才醒悟。应该在拿走EDITH之后就来一发的，也许你还能做上面的那个。

两个月前的反抗与绝食简直就像一个可笑而遥远的梦，在那个梦里你妄图抛却自己的反派身份，有尊严有形象地活着。待到他告诉你所有涉案人等都被抓获，一切的一切不过是你在自取其辱，你才如大梦初醒般想起这世上还有一个词语叫做能屈能伸。既然身体已经被他打上洗不掉的烙印，再跟自己过不去也是可笑，还不如做个有用的工具，步步为营。

君子报仇，十年不晚。暗处伏兵，冷箭杀人。

你慢慢把他勾进温柔乡里，枕边风成了最好的迷魂药。你高兴地看到他会对你的一怒一笑做出反应，哪怕他正努力掩盖这一事实——你的嘲讽会让他有一刹那的黯然神伤，你“不经意间”流露出来的暖意会使他的唇角勾起小小的弧度。他来得越来越频繁，他对你的管束越来越空虚，他在你面前提起家人朋友的次数越来越多，他在一点一点对你敞开心扉。

而你冷眼看着他走向歧路，卖力地扮演一个满脸写着人畜无害的昆汀·贝克。这不就是他渴望看到的吗？一个被蜘蛛侠收服的反派，一个拜倒在彼得·帕克脚下的男人，现实版的改邪归正、浪子回头。

只是，经历了这么多，如果他还单纯地以为胡萝卜加大棒就能让一个男人服服帖帖，那他可真是大错特错。

你不是斯德哥尔摩症候群的患者，面对他虚伪的善意内心没有丝毫的波动。你清楚地知道你在他心中的地位——青春期发泄性欲的工具，完美的禁脔。当他挺着那根粗长的老二迎向你，你只觉得身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着反胃与逃离。但你知道，目前你是逃不走的。禁脔就是禁脔，奴隶就是奴隶，你若想以这个身份把他拽下神坛，就只能任他摆布。

在几个深喉后他终于射在你嘴里，浓稠的精液呛入气管，你咳嗽着流下生理性的眼泪。他低下头来“抱歉”地笑笑，虚伪的笑容让你恶心极了。

他没有像恋人那样拍拍你的后背，也没有吐出一句关心的询问。反正这也不是他第一次呛着你了，习惯就好。

把他的老二舔亮后你想攀上来舔他的乳头，令你意外的是，他没有给你这个展现柔情蜜意的机会，而是一把把你压在床上，低下头来观赏你有些慌乱的表情。你的上衣早就被剥去，裤子被胡乱摔在地上，一条男士平角内裤孤零零地裹着那个本不该用于性爱的部位。

你以为他下一秒就会粗暴地扯下你的内裤，没想到这时候的他反倒没那么心急了。他低下头来双手齐上，一只隔着内裤按摩你两腿间鼓鼓囊囊的一团，一只肆意揉捏按压着你红得滴血的乳粒。他特别喜欢对你那两枚肉粒左右开弓，看着你因为他的动作叫床呻吟欲仙欲死。你敢打赌，有朝一日——也许就是明天——他会按耐不住地给你穿上乳环。

不知是你的身体太过敏感，还是他的技巧日渐娴熟，你的前面和后面都湿了，勃起的老二在内裤下画着可观的形状，流出的爱液浸湿了内裤，也许还蹭到了床单。你暗地里咒骂着这个予取予求的禽兽，才两个月就把你活生生操熟了，之前你兴奋时后面可不会有什么奇怪的反应。

“求……求你快点……进来……啊！”在喘息的间隙里你宛转求欢，成熟男人嘶哑磁性的声音成了最好的催情剂。

“这么着急么？”少年贴到你的耳边沉声说。他的衣服真是该死的齐整，上半身妥妥帖帖，下半身只解了皮带，露出半勃的、亮晶晶的老二。

你发出不成调的呜咽，胡乱摇摆的双手探向身后，示意他赶快进来。天！要不是你控制不住乱摆的手，你恨不得自己满足自己！

他选择性忽略了你明晃晃的哀求，甚至连你的老二也不碰了，一手一边玩着你的乳粒，时不时还上嘴轻轻地啃咬。

“后面……也要……”

“要什么？”他玩味地笑笑，但笑意未达眼底。

“要你的阴茎！”你的脸上露出恼羞成怒的绯红。以往他最爱看你这幅得不到后羞愤交加的模样，你相信这一次也不例外。在诱惑彼得·帕克这件事上，你从未失手。

“如果我说不呢？”他压在你身上，右边膝盖有一下没一下地轻轻顶着你的老二。

“……操你妈的彼得·帕克！”

他的手由双乳攀上你的两肩，一对好看的眸子紧紧纠缠着你的脸，冰冷的声音里透出小狼狗式的凶狠：“记住了，昆汀·贝克，你是我的。”

“永远不要想着背叛我。你是我的。”

你在心里吐槽这个中二的台词，脸上则配合地露出顺从中夹杂着战栗的表情，眼底再掺上一些受伤的失落——你真他妈是个天生的演员！

“是……我是你的……求你……求你进来……”

他终于沉默着把你整个翻转过来，手指探入湿滑温暖的甬道。你被他调教成了一动情就出水的婊子，流出的爱液把下体弄得乱七八糟。他满意地再插入一根手指，在熟悉的爱巢里探寻那个小小的硬块，然后重重按下去。

一股颤粟感自尾椎腾升而起，蔓延到四肢百骸。你发出一声满足的呻吟，颤抖的手紧紧揪着床单。

爽极了，但是，还不够。

你哼哼了两声，示意他换上身下的大家伙。

他好整以暇地按摩着你那个本不该用于承担性爱的地方，另一只手有一搭没一搭地揉你的肩。你有些等不及了，屁股再往后送了送；他被你这副哭着求操的样子取悦了不少，雄性本能的征服欲驱使着少年开疆拓土。你猜，在某一个瞬间，他甚至想把那个小拳头一起塞进来。

“快……快点”你尝试着转过头去看他的脸，却被他一下子把头摆了回去，余光里只有一具年轻的、紧实的、几乎没有什么动作的肉体。

你他妈倒是快点进来啊，安静地观赏着自己的所有物嗷嗷求操是什么变态的怪癖！

你忘记了，两个小时前他看到了那段曝光身份的视频，惊讶、无助、失望与愤恨纠缠在一起，荡过大半个城市后，他就来看你了。

这个状态下的他，怎么可能会让你好受呢？

你不甘在这场没有硝烟的战争中拱手而降，指挥肠道中柔软湿热的媚肉层层绞紧，把他的手指缠在温柔乡里。被你这么猛地一夹，他发出一声轻笑，缓缓张开手指划出剪刀的形状。

“啊！疼……好疼！”

“放轻松。”他的两指在里头一张一合，“你不是急着让我进来吗，里面怎么这么紧？”

一次又一次的张开闭合，剧烈的疼痛让你近乎晕厥。脆弱的毛细血管禁不住这样的蹂躏，你怀疑肠道已经被硬生生地撑出血来，血水混合着肠液湿哒哒地流下。

“操！”

“别骂脏话，昆汀·贝克。你不该背叛我，这是你自找的。”

“这他妈不是我干的！”

“是或者不是，已经不重要了。”他终于停下罪恶的玩弄，从洞里抽出那只手，“究竟幕后指使是你的团队，还是你，结果都是一样的。”他看了看黏腻腻的、夹杂着血丝的手指，把裤子连同内裤一齐拉下。

“Mr Beck，你想要的东西来了。”

他直直地把那根庞然大物捅了进去，层层叠叠的媚肉争先恐后地迎上来。哪怕之前恶作剧似的扩张过，你的小洞还是太紧，只容纳了小半段就遇到了不小的阻碍。前进道路被堵，他也没有舒服到哪里去，却仍咬着牙缓缓推进，肉刃切开软肉稳定向前，在你一声高于一声的呻吟中，整个塞了进去。

“你之前不是特别心急地想让我进来吗，怎么还这么紧？！”他恶狠狠骂道，没有给你一点适应的时间就开始抽动，每一次都能带出一点点外翻的、粉红色的软肉。

“操你妈，是你太大了！”疼得几乎两眼翻白，你选了最能讨好人的那一句作为回应。

“油嘴滑舌。”他冷笑，但还是稍稍放慢了运动的速度，让你脆弱的肠道能更好地适应异物的入侵。

或许你真的被他操熟了，十来下抽插后甬道已经畅然无阻，整个房间里充斥着淫靡的水声，囊袋打在屁股上的啪啪作响，呻吟与低喘交织在一起，真是相得益彰。大概再撞几十下你就能直接用后面高潮，但年轻的superhero不会这么快释放，他会把你操到什么射不出来，然后再灌入独属于少年的热情，在你受伤流血的地方撒上一滩腥膻的蛋白质。

恶心，背德，但你没有别的选择，只能利用他对你畸形的占有欲给这个原本还算干净的男孩涂抹污点。有他在你死不了，也不想去死，活着是一切的终极前提，活着的昆汀·贝克一定会比一块臭肉有用。

这个道理，你在绝食的第六天就想明白了。

在布鲁克林的某一个暗不见光的房间里，两个男人的肉体交缠在一起。

完事后，你瘫在床上假寐。他静静躺了一会，不多时便走了。他走时脚步比来时轻快了许多，果然还是个纯情小子，打一炮就能应付。

他当然不会知道，你在他身上留下了只有你的小分队才读得懂的印记。

其实你并没有说谎，那段视频的发布的确与你无关，但这并不意味着你就会老老实实做个被囚禁的玩物。信息已经发出，你的team会来找你。接下来，你会逃离这个索多玛的牢笼，你会把蜘蛛侠彻彻底底摧毁：身败名裂，众叛亲离。

你笑笑，揉了揉酸痛的腰，看向床头柜上的那个针孔摄像头，打了个招呼：

Hello, kid. What a beautiful day.

摄像头早已秘密记录下这个房间里发生的一切，总有一天，世人会知道谁才是真正的疯子。

那一日，你会和我一起坠入深渊。Avengers会将你拒之门外，家人会为你的堕落泪流满面，朋友们会像躲避瘟疫一样避开你……你终将失去一切，只有我陪你一起走向地狱尽头。


End file.
